The Truth Behind the Myth
by Takeshi Takeo
Summary: People with special powers have been told in stories around the world. Ordinary people believe these stories are myths. Little do they know, people with powers are around them. Join Naruto and others on an adventure to survive and live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Project Kyuubi

Konoha City… a place filled with laughter, love, beauty, peace, and stories. People in Konoha City just live on their lives, believing that they live in a peaceful world. However, there is a story that has been past down from generation to generation. A story about a myth of people having special powers… powers beyond imagining. These people who have these powers are called _Forcers_. Regular human beings, however, hated these beings. They all believed the powers Forcers have could only be used by God. But this is only a myth… or so they believed.

There is an organization in Konoha known as the Akatsuki. This group consist of ten members who also have incredible powers. These people wore black suit, a red tie, and a red cloud stitched onto the right pocket on the suit. They believed that Forcers are to be used as weapons in wars, or other purposes. They have also been inducting experiments to boost Forcers' power. They have been unsuccessful, however. They brought in many patients, all end up dead. They grow tired of this because it always ended up in the same results. Death after death, they seem to can't find the one person to handle this experiment. Experiment called Kyuubi.

"Shut the fuck up, kid! Stop struggling!" Hoshigaki Kisame, a shark-face-looking man, was carrying a young blonde-haired boy. "Itachi, I got him, but it wasn't easy. He's a speedy little bastard." He walked up towards his partner. He struggled holding the nine-year-old they have captured, he was quick, and strong. After all, he is the son of the two legendary Forcers known around their kind, Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kushina.

"Where's my mommy and daddy! Let me go!" Naruto Namikaze tried wiggling his way out of Kisame's grasp, but Kisame held on tight. Itachi walked up and grabbed onto Naruto's face with his hands. He forced the blonde-haired boy to stare into his eyes. Naruto saw Itachi's eyes turn from black to blood red, with three dots surrounding his pupil. It then shifted into a shuriken shape which Naruto quickly fainted from looking into it.

"That will shut him up for awhile." Itachi said, "Lets get a move on, we should bring the kid back to the headquarters to start the experiment on him."

Kisame chuckled, "I can't believe that Pain really believes that this kid will actually survive the Kyuubi Project. I mean look at him, shit he is probably not even ten years-old."

"Don't question what Pain has planned. I'm sure he has a reason of knowing this kid will survive." Itachi said quickly after Kisame spoke. They both walked in silence towards their headquarters, not saying a word. When time past by, they have finally entered the front entrance of a small looking building. Inside were people on computers, with headsets. Itachi and Kisame walked across the room filled with people to a red door with a lock above the door knob.

Itachi took out a card from the inside of his suit and slid it down across the lock. The red light on the lock switched to green, and a click was heard. Itachi turned the knob and swung the door open. There were stairs behind the door that they opened. Kisame was the first to walk through the door and don the staircase. It takes fifteen seconds for the two to get to the end of the staircase. They began to walk down a hall way with windows and doors.

Each windows has patients on the other side, all of them unconscious laying on something similar to hospital beds. Kisame then felt Naruto slightly moving, he hope that the blonde haired wouldn't wake up. He didn't want to deal with kid. Itachi and Kisame turned left when they came across a four-way hallway. At the end of the hall, they saw a man with orange hair staring through one of the windows. Itachi spoke when both he and Kisame stopped next to the man with piercing, "Pein… we got him." Pain looked over to see Kisame holding a young blonde boy with one arm. He nodded and turn to look through the window he was looking through before.

Itachi and Kisame then looked through the same window to see a dead blonde haired man. Kisame and Itachi both chuckled at the same time. 'His father cant even handle the Kyuubi project. I wonder why Pein thinks his son will?' Kisame thought.

"Minato couldn't handle the project, Pein. What makes you think his mere child will handle it?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded in agreement, since he was the one who thought of the question in his head.

"I just know it. We only have one last serum for the kid, and I know he will handle it. Bring him in." Itachi then motioned Kisame to the door. He opened the door and walked through to the bed the dead blonde man was. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He then wondered where he was. He then saw people who looked like doctors taking somebody that looked familiar away. Then Naruto gasp when he come to realize that the man they were carrying out was his own father.

"Dad? Dad?… Daddy!" Naruto yelled almost getting away from Kisame's grasp. Naruto reached out with his one hand to reach Minato. Naruto looked into Minato's eyes and knew, he then dropped his arm and began to cry. His father was dead. "Where's my mommy! Tell me!!!" Naruto screeched. Kisame then threw Naruto on the bed and four workers came in and strapped Naruto's arms and legs. Naruto struggled to get free, but no vein.

Kisame walked out of the room while Naruto is being strapped down onto the bed. He joined Itachi and Pain, who were staring through the window. Three working men then held onto Naruto's neck and body for the fourth to inject the Kyuubi vile into Naruto. Naruto tried moving, but the three men were to strong. Naruto felt a sharp stinging pain on the side of his neck and everything went blurry. He felt his body moving on his own, then he felt a great deal of pain shoot out around his body.

Pein, Itachi, and Kisame watched as Naruto's body going haywire, like if he was possessed by the devil himself. They could hear him screaming in agony. Naruto lifted his back from the bed and screamed. He then suddenly dropped onto the bed, with no sign of breathing. One of the workers went up to feel his pulse. The worker then looked at the window, where Pein and the rest were, and shook his head.

"Like father like son…" Itachi said while walking away. Kisame shook his head in disappointment and followed. Pein kept staring at the dead Naruto. But then he felt something is off. He began to feel power coming from Naruto. Then a red aura began to cover Naruto, and then Naruto's mouth opened for a gasp of air.

"Wait! Get back here, we may have something!" Pein yelled. Itachi and Kisame then walked back to Pain. They all saw Naruto's hair become wilder, his nails grew longer, his grinded teeth became canine-like, and his eyes red with a cat like slit pupils. Naruto was in pain, so much pain he was screaming. The roar from Naruto sent evil smiles upon Pein's, Itachi's, and Kisame's faces. Naruto clenched his fist and lifted his arms up. He broke the strap and roared out loud. He touched his cheeks, for he felt pain in his face. Then he remembered his father, he can see his dad, Minato, dead, being carried away by people who looked like doctors. His hand clenched while it was still on his cheeks, which made three scratch marks on both side. (A/N: This is supposed to be him scratching his face to create his whisker like marks. If it didn't seem that way, I'm sorry.)

Naruto grabbed the strap on both of his ankles and rip them off with ease. He jumped of the bed and looked at his surroundings. He can see the workers in the corner, whimpering in fear. He stomped toward one of the workers who was trying to crawl away. He grabbed the man by the ankle, digging his sharp claws into the mans leg, and pulled. When the man was closer to Naruto, he grabbed the worker by the collar, "Where's my mother! And why did you kill my FATHER!" The man was squealing out loud, trying to get away.

"I'm sorry! Please let me go, I'm just doing my job!" Naruto got even angrier, and growled like a wild animal. He threw the man towards the corner where the other three workers were. When the fourth worker hit the three workers, you can hear all the bones crack from the point of impact while creating cracks along the wall. Naruto was breathing in and out like a beast, then he felt a presence from behind the window. He dashed quickly and broke through the hard glass, and landed on top of Pein, "Where's my mom!"

Pein just chuckled and tried to get up, but Naruto quickly pushed him back down. Pein was now a bit intimidated by the little kid, he didn't expect him to have this much power, "She's safe, no will you just get off of-" Naruto put more pressure onto Pein, which cause the ground to crack. Then Kisame walked up slowly to grab Naruto off of Pein. But before he could Naruto back-handed him, sending through three walls. Itachi went wide eyed from what he just saw. Naruto then leaped away to find his way out. Pein immediately yelled, "Get him, Itachi! Don't let him get away!"

Itachi quickly ran after Naruto. He tried to catch up, but Naruto ran with great speed. Itachi kept seeing blurs of yellow ahead of him. A few seconds later Itachi was looking up the stair, where he saw the door was gone. He ran up the stairs and saw the dent door on the ground, with the workers at there desk standing up looking at the whole in the wall, which apparently Naruto ran through. Pein walked from behind Itachi and ordered, "All of you find him." Everyone in the room, except Itachi and Pein, ran towards the entrance to start to chase down Naruto.

Pein smirked and let out an evil chuckle, "I guess we have finally found our ultimate weapon." Itachi just glared angrily with his blood red eyes, he just couldn't believe Naruto got away. Pein noticed and calmed him down, "Don't worry, we'll get him eventually." Itachi just grunted and walked back downstairs to check on Kisame.

Naruto ended up in an alley near by, he was convinced that there wasn't anyone behind him. He was grunting in pain, and breathing hard at the same time. He kneeled down while covering his stomach with his arms. His extreme spiky hair transformed into its own self. His nails became normal while his red eyes became ocean blue. He felt normal again, and decided to get up, but his vision blurred and fell back down on all fours. He then puked, on the ground, leaving wet piece of food he ate that day. His body began to weaken, and he was about to collapse into slumber. But he then heard something from the street behind him, which he quickly stumbled trying to get up.

He ran to the other side of the alley way and hid in the shadows. He can hear movement on the rooftops, and he stiffened. He was afraid, not wanting to go back to that hide out the two men took him. When it was silent, he checked his surroundings. 'I need to leave, I can't stay here. If they find me, I'm dead.'

Naruto ran quietly towards his home. He turned into Yoshimoto Avenue, where the Namikaze House is located. Naruto heard a noise behind him, and he quickly turn around. He saw nothing, or no one there. He shrugged it off and ran towards his house. He began to walk into the house after he arrived. Inside he saw that his house was ruined from what happened that night. His eyes watered from the memory of the attack to seeing his dead father. He ran towards his room and began to pack things he could find into his backpack. He packed his clothing that were scattered on the floor. He got the sleeping bag in his closet for when he went camping with his parents. When he saw the sleeping bag, he smiled at the good memories. He then tried to grab his pillow when he then heard a crack below him.

He looked down to see a picture of him and his parents. In the picture he saw his beautiful mother. Her red hair went over her right shoulder and down to the right side of her belly. She has one of her hand on one of Naruto's shoulder and the other making a bunny ears behind Naruto's head.. She was smiling while sticking her tongue out to the camera. Minato was smiling widely while having his fist nudging against Naruto's left cheek. In the picture, Naruto was laughing, having a good time with his parents.

Naruto cried when he gaze upon his father in the picture. He then turned his gaze to his mother. He wiped his tears, 'Mommy… I promise you, I'll find you and save you.' Naruto placed the picture inside his bag and then walked to grab his pillow. The he heard footsteps coming in the front door of the house. Naruto froze, eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his backpack, sleeping bag, and pillow and tried to get out from the window. But then he heard a familiar voice yelling his name out downstairs, "Anyone here!? Naruto?!"

'Jiraiya!' Naruto dropped his things next to the window and ran to the front entrance. Naruto then stopped when he saw a man with long white hair looking around in disbelief. "Jiraiya!" Naruto ran and almost tackled him to the ground when he gave his godfather a big hug, "I'm glad you're here! I'm so scared right now, please help!"

"What happened, Naruto?" Jiraiya looked up at rooms that looked like it had been hit by a tornado. He was also surprised when he saw whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Bad people came into our house! Daddy lead me to the back door for me to run. Mommy and Daddy stayed behind! And, and I was running, two men were after me, and my powers worked and I ran fast, but they caught me!"

"Shh, calm down…" Jiraiya tried to calm Naruto down by caressing Naruto's back with his right hand, "Now tell me what happened next." Naruto wiped the tears in his eyes with his back hand.

"They took me to this place, I don't know where. The place seems to be a hospital or something… That where I saw Daddy, he… is dead. *moan*" Naruto cried again when he mentioned Minato. Jiraiya closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears. Minato was a dear friend, he couldn't believe what Naruto had told him.

"E-every thing is going to be alright, Naruto. What happen to your mom? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her, I only saw Dad." Naruto said in between sniffs. Jiraiya sighed, he hope she is still alive. He picked Naruto up with his left arm and asked, "Did anything happened to you? How did you escape?" Naruto touched his cheeks with his small hand. He flinched from the touch. Jiraiya looked closely at the scratches on Naruto's face. Naruto then answered Jiraiya's question, "They, inject me with something," Jiraiya then looked into Naruto's eyes, "It all went black, but then I woke up and something hurt around my stomach, arms… like all around. I felt angry, like all the anger inside of me just burst out. And then I took my anger out on people who work there. Then I ran."

"Are you okay now? Are you feeling any pain?" Naruto shook his head, "Okay lets go. I don't think your safe here." Naruto looked confused. "Where will we be going? And what about Mommy?" Jiraiya stared at the ground thinking of what to do. After something thinking, he looked back at Naruto, "We'll be heading to Tanzaku Gai, a city not too far from here. Then later we'll head to Suna. I will figure out something about your mother."

Naruto began filling up his eyes with tears once more, "But…" Jiraiya gently shook Naruto with the arm he was carrying him in. Naruto looked into his eyes while Jiraiya spoke, "Trust me." The young boy nodded and rested his head on his godfather's shoulder. "Do you have any clothes to pack?"

"I already packed them its in my room." Naruto answered.

Jiraiya chuckled, trying to brightened the mood, "How about you let me see that speed of yours? It's rare to see you run so fast." The long white-haired man placed his godson down. Naruto frowned while looking down.

"You know I still don't know how to control my powers. I just get really lucky when I do use it." Jiraiya gazed Naruto with a sad smile. He then placed his hand on top of the little boy's head and ruffles the blonde hair.

"Oh you will be able to control your powers one day. I know you can." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with a confident face. "Now go and get your stuff, I'll wait here." Naruto smiled a little before he dashed off to his room. Jiraiya then heard footsteps coming inside the Namikaze's front entrance. Jiraiya scrunched his face in anger. He turned around to see the Akatsuki standing there. "Haven't you people done enough to the boy. I suggest you leave, now!"

"Oh, is that how you greet an old friend Jiraiya. But we need the boy to come with us," a voice came from the background, "You see, he is our new and most powerful weapon ever created." Pein walked through the group of Akatsuki workers to the front, meeting Jiraiya eye to eye. The older man clenched his fist in a strong feeling of displeasure aroused by what they did to Naruto. "Now where is the-" A strong fist connected to Pein's face and sent him dozing backwards.

"Get out of here! I won't let you take Naruto, Nagato!" Jiraiya roared. Pein wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Ha, I don't go by that name anymore. We will take him by force…" Pein raised his right arm over his right shoulder and flickered his two fingers, motioning his men to move in. Jiraiya quickly slammed his hand into the ground and then three large toads, covered in armor and wielding a sword, blocking the men's way. One man tried to move the toad away with his arm… wrong move. The toad the man touched divided the man's arm from his body. Blood squirting from where his arm use to be, to the ground. He screamed in pain which made Naruto burst out of his room to see what happened.

"H-hey what is going… on?" Naruto saw Jiraiya behind three toads, and he wasn't able to see anything past the large amphibians.

Jiraiya heard Naruto Behind him, "Naruto, stay back!"

"Hmm, it seems like the kid has finally decided to show up." Naruto stiffened when he heard who spoke. He remembered the voice clearly. Jiraiya then surprised Naruto when he came and snatched the young boy. Jiraiya ran into Naruto's room, since he thought there would be a window to jump out of. When he saw the window he ran up to it and ordered, "Hurry get out this window!" A sudden thud was heard from behind, making Jiraiya to look back. He saw his toads on the ground hurt, then poof into thin air, "Shit, Hurry Naruto!" Three men ran in and Jiraiya twitched his body.

Blood sprayed onto the walls and ground around Jiraiya. The men were stabbed throughout their body from another of Jiraiya's powers. His hair became spikes, sharp enough to stab through hard metal. The spikes became hair again while the dead men dropped onto the floor.

"Come on, Jiraiya!" yelled Naruto from the other side of the opened window. Jiraiya was able to squeeze through the window. The old man then grabbed Naruto's hand with his.

"Hold on, Naruto." Jiraiya demanded while he slammed his hand to the ground. The ground started to rumble, causing Naruto to almost lose balance. Then both Naruto and Jiraiya launched into the air on top of a larger frog. Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's waist quickly. The toad landed on the street and began leaping further away from Namikaze home. "Head for-" Before Jiraiya could finish telling his frog where to go, he was interrupted by gunshots from below.

Jiraiya looked down and saw a black SUV following them with two men with their body halfway out the car. They were carrying Assault Rifles, aiming directly act them. 'These guys don't quit!' Jiraiya thought to himself. "Try to lose them. Then we will head to Suna." he told the frog. The frog croaked, and began to increase his speed. Naruto shut his eyes and tightened his grip on Jiraiya's waist. The frog landed hard onto the street, creating a crater where it stands. The quickly it jumped sideways onto the other street causing the SUV to stop in its tracks.

"Good, now hurry to Suna," Jiraiya ordered, then he looked at Naruto to see if he was alright, "You okay? Your not hurt, are you?" Naruto looked up at his godfather and shook his head. "Good, we're fine now. Just relax okay?"

Pein is standing in front of the Namikaze house, waiting for his men to return with Naruto. When he saw the SUV pull up, he was confident that they were successful. When he saw his men step out of the car, he didn't see any sign of Naruto. His eyes began to narrow in anger, "Where is he?" Pein asked in a low angry voice. One brave soul stepped up to answer.

"Um, you see boss. They… got awa-" The man was pushed back by some force which surprised everyone. Pein has his arm stretched out in front of him. Then he clenched his hand and lifted the man, who was pushed, into the air. The man was dazed from the power of the blow he just took. Pein then quickly swung his arm down, making the man in the air slam straight down onto the hard concrete. Blood poured out of the man's mouth at contact, while also creating cracks beneath the man. Everyone saw the man took his last gasp of air before he died.

"Everyone, get back to the base…" Pein said again in a low voice. Everyone quickly got inside the car and drove of to the Akatsuki base. Pein growled in frustration. Finally they have created a powerful weapon, and it got away. 'We will find you, boy. And when we do, nothing can stop us!'

Well here is my second fiction. I hope you guys like it. But I am going to put my first fic on hold. I'm not really in the zone, if you know what I mean, for that fic so if you guys like the fic I'm sorry. And my updates will take longer because of school and stuff. I apologize… and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Return Home

"Hey," Naruto turned his head towards Jiraiya, "You excited? Its been what, eight years we've been gone from Konoha." Naruto sighed. He did miss Konoha City. After all it is his home… But he doesn't want to be reminded about that night. The night when he saw his father died, and himself being used an experiment to become the greatest weapon.

"Well… you can say I'm excited. I'm just glad that I would be staying in one city now instead of moving from one place to another." Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's statement. He knew Naruto was kind of getting annoyed of moving so much. Well at least he is almost done with his next novel.

They have been driving for hours now, and they are near the entrance of Konoha City. The last city they were at was Port City, which was at the edge of the Fire Country. They both had to get up early in the morning, and you can say they were both tired. Jiraiya, however, is the only one showing no signs of weariness. Naruto, however, fell asleep four times during their trip to Konoha; he is still tired.

Naruto began to shut his eyes when he was slapped in the face by his godfather's hand. "What the hell is that all about!!!!"

Jiraiya laughed at the reaction Naruto gave him, then he pointed out, "We're here." Naruto's anger went away when he turned and saw a sign that read _Welcome to Konoha City_. Naruto then just leaned forward from his seat to where his forehead is inches away from the front window of the car. He just stared at everything that went by. He sadly smiled when he saw a young boy holding on to his father's hand. The child's mother was holding onto the fathers other hand, smiling. They were so happy. Oh, how he wished he could see his parents again. Jiraiya saw Naruto looking at the family they past and frowned. He knew he missed his mother and father.

'_(sigh) I know you miss them Naruto. But I promised you that we will find your mother. I just hope it isn't too late._' "Hey," Jiraiya began, to brightened up the mood, "You excited for school? You've been home schooled all your life, how do you feel now that you're actually going to an actual school?"

"Eh, I guess." Naruto replied. Jiraiya left eye twitched, '_That's all he has to say!!!!_'

"Oh, come on kid. Been home schooled all your life and now your going to an actual school where you can make new friends, play sports, go to dances and all the good stuff… seeing hot young girls…" Jiraiya began to trail off into his perverted day-dreaming.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I mean I am excited. Its just I'm a bit nervous because… I don't know."

Jiraiya chuckled lightly, "Tell me, what's on your mind."

"A long time ago… I use to have two very close friends. And there is a chance I might see them."

"Ah, I see. And so what? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"What if their angry at me for leaving… without saying goodbye. And I know I wasn't able because of the situation but they don't know that. What if they don't remember me?" Jiraiya kept his eye on the road, not saying a thing. He knew what Naruto said could be true. So he is not going to deny it.

"We always hang out at the park…" Naruto began to smile, "Sasuke and I use to play video games, then fight afterwards. But, we both knew we were best buds. The only thing I kept from him was telling him I had powers. He was a normal human being and a good friend, I didn't want to lose him just by telling him I had powers."

"I understand where your coming from. But you know, best friends always stick by you, power or no power." Jiraiya stated, and Naruto stayed silent. Jiraiya continued, "What about your other friend?"

"Sakura, she is amazing. When we are alone, she and I usually sit on the swings and watch the sunset at night. We watch movies together…" Naruto chuckled, "I had a huge crush on her." Jiraiya smiled widely, _'Ah, young love. This gave me a good idea for my new book'_.

"Well, if your so worried, remember their might be a chance that they don't go to that high school. If they do then you just have to figure out how to explain why you left." Naruto just sighed. He knew it will be a lot of trouble trying to tell them why he left, especially how to tell them without revealing himself having powers.

After about thirty minutes driving through the city to get to their destination, they have finally made it. Naruto stared through the car window, and gazed upon his old home. He heard Jiraiya got out of the car, which made Naruto follow. He never looked away, though. He just stared. Jiraiya yanked Naruto's luggage out of the trunk and noticed Naruto had a sad face. "You're alright staying here, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, no problem!" Jiraiya smiled sadly, "Alright then, lets head in." Both walked through the fence door to the front entrance. Jiraiya dug into his pockets and pulled out a shiny key and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took it with little hesitation and unlocked the door. The door creaked open, creating a slight echo inside. Inside was empty, no furniture were spotted.

"Don't worry, your living room furniture and everything else will arrive soon. Your things arrived earlier today, and already set up." Naruto nodded and walked through the living room and to a narrow hallway that lead to his room. Once he was there, he noticed the door wasn't fully closed. He first peeked through the small crack, then he pushed the door gently making the door creak as it slowly opened. He noticed nothing was in there.

Naruto eyes narrowed. He could remember blood being sprayed throughout his room from Jiraiya's spiked hairs. "Naruto, that's not your room!" Naruto heard Jiraiya yelled in the background, "Your room is upstairs!" Naruto stared into the room once more before he left. He saw Jiraiya carrying his luggage waiting for him down the hallway. Jiraiya told Naruto, "You'll have our parent's room. Your old room would be too small for you." Naruto let out a little chuckle from the small joke.

Both began to walk upstairs towards Naruto's new room. They turned left to see a closed two-door. Jiraiya opened the doors to see what's inside. Naruto stared into the room, and was surprised how big it was. _'I guess I have forgotten how big this room was when I was a child.'_ Naruto walked inside and walked around the room. He went to his new bed. It was clean, and brand new. He brushed his finger on the soft blanket as he moved towards the bathroom. Bathroom was rather large, having a bathtub next to the shower. "… And this is where the magic starts." Naruto's face fell in disgust as he saw Jiraiya looking at the bath tub with a perverted smile on his face. Naruto walked passed his godfather while shaking his head.

Jiraiya saw his and said, "What?" He just saw Naruto walk up to the bedroom window. From the window, he can see the front of the house, and to the distance was Konoha Mountain. He just stared out into the horizon. Naruto sighed as he bowed his head. Jiraiya walked up behind him, "What's wrong?"

Naruto replied, "Just relieved to be home." Jiraiya, however, knew Naruto was lying to himself, "I'm going out to look around, see more of how much this place changed, okay?"

"Alright, don't be out for too long because… were going to at your old favorite restaurant." Jiraiya grinned. Naruto smiled widely, "Alright! See you in a bit."

Naruto walked around for quite some time, and to him, not much has changed. Some of the houses have been painted, new pavements, and new neighbors. Surprisingly to Naruto, no sign of any Akatsuki. He would have thought they would be out spying on him and all. _'Good thing for me, I'm not in the mood for beating anyone up.'_

Naruto dug his hand into his pockets and headed toward the end of the sidewalk in front of him. Right as he turned the corner, he was bumped into somebody and fell straight to the ground. "Watch where your going, baka!" Naruto's eyes widened, 'Could it be?!' Naruto looked up and saw young man glaring down at him with his dark grey eyes. The young man has black hair that looks like… a ducks butt?

"Sasuke?" Naruto wondered.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto smiled widely and jumped to his feet.

"Don't you remember me!?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes while moving closer. It took him awhile for him to finally noticed it was his long lost friend. "Naruto, is it really you?" Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's face and screamed in joy. He gave him the tightest brotherly hug, "Dear sweet Kami, where have you been!? How long has it been!?"

Naruto laughed, "Its been too long, Sasuke!"

Sasuke then caught something he never knew was there, "What happen to your cheeks man?… They look like scratch marks or something…" Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's cheeks with his hands.

Naruto nervously tried to hide the truth from him, "It's nothing, it just kind of showed up as I got older. Don't worry about it," he said while removing Sasuke's hands from his cheeks.

"Whatever you say man, but hey are you free to do anything? We should hang out and catch up."

"I can't today, Sasuke. I'm meeting my godfather back at he house. Maybe some other time!" Naruto said while smiling.

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Of course another time would be fine. Here's my number, just call whenever you want to hang." Sasuke took out a pen from his pocket and tried to find something to write his number on. "You wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper on you, do you? Naruto laughed and shook his head no.

"Well.. I don't know where-"BANG!

A huge explosion appeared out of nowhere between Sasuke and Naruto. Both landed on the ground hard, but Naruto was the only one to actually get in a defensive position. Sasuke slowly got up while palming his head. Both then heard a menacing laugh through the dust. "Welcome home, Naruto!"

"Deidara." Naruto growled, "What do you want!?"

"I just want to bring you a welcome home gift! And its my art! Tell me what you think of it eh!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Friend's Secret

"Sasuke, watch out!" screamed Naruto. He ran as fast as he could to reach Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke by wrapping his arms around his friend's waist. Once he had a good grip, Naruto jumped as far as he can. The bomb landed where Sasuke would have been, and exploded.

'_Damn it! I can't fight, if I do I'll reveal my powers to Sasuke,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He didn't want to show Sasuke his powers. He would think Naruto is some kind of freak. "Sasuke, you have to run!"

"And leave you here by yourself with this fucker, I don't think so!" Sasuke spitted back. Sasuke got up and was pulled back down by Naruto, but this time he looked different. His eyes were red, with a slit down the middle of his eye like a cat. Then he saw Naruto shut his eyes and muttered something. When he exposed his eyes, they were back to normal. "Naruto, what was with your eyes?"

"Its nothing now leave!" Naruto got up, pulled Sasuke up by his shirt's collar and shoved him away from the battle. Naruto looked at Sasuke ran away from the battle. When Naruto thought it was safe to use his powers now, he turned around to face his opponent. However, he found himself staring right at an animal-shaped-bomb.

Boom.

Deidara was laughing, he didn't know it will be that easy. He walked towards where Naruto's body should be. As the smoke cleared up, Deidara could not find Naruto. "What the hell?" He looked left and right while wondering what happened. _'That should have hit him…'_

"Man! That was close, if I didn't move out of the way, I could have gotten really hurt there Deidara." Deidara turned around to find Naruto standing right behind him, smiling.

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke was hiding behind a fence near the battle. Sasuke was dumbfounded, _'How could Naruto dodge that blast when there was no time for him to react!'_ Sasuke watched on as his friend and the guy in a suit began to fight once more. He saw the long-blonde-headed man reached into his pocket and pulled out some clay. Sasuke analyzed him carefully, _'He uses clay with his hands to create bombs? How is that possible?'_ He stared back at Naruto who clapped his hands together. Right as Deidara threw his clay towards the young blonde, Naruto opened up his hands and pushed forward with his hands.

Sasuke eyes went wide as he saw gust of wind coming out of nowhere right as Naruto pushed his hands forward. _"Naruto… has powers too?'_ The clay flew back towards its own creator. Deidara jumped up into the air and grabbed two hand full size clays and threw it under him. The clay transformed itself to a large clay bird. Deidara landed on his clay bird and flew straight down towards Naruto. Naruto quickly moved away from his position by using his speed.

'_He has two powers! That explains why he dodged that explosion. He is too quick… Its like he transporting from one place to another…'_ Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto put his hands together to create a giant ball of wind. Naruto then used his incredible speed and ran towards Deidara's bird clay. Deidara smirked and jumped into the air and dropped three mid-size spider looking clays above Naruto.

Naruto slammed his ball of wind into the clay, and with quickly tries to move away from the explosion. But that seemed to fail for him. The bombs Deidara threw above him reached the ground in front of Naruto and exploded. Sasuke watched in horror as his friends body flew into the air and landed hard onto the ground. Naruto struggled to get up, that explosion did a great number of damage to him. Then he saw Deidara threw for what have seemed to be a million of tiny little clay bombs towards him.

Naruto then heard something that sounded like birds. Birds chirping loudly behind him. He then saw a flash of blue streaming towards all the tiny clays, causing a great explosion in the air. Naruto stared in amazement and decided to look behind him to see who created the lightning strike. His eyes opened wide, the widest he has ever had. Sasuke was standing behind him, his hands were glowing blue with lightning sparks illuminating around his hands, his eyes were red with three dot patterns in his eyes. "Sasuke… you-"

"Yes Naruto I have powers like you… Just sit back and rest for awhile. I can take him." As Sasuke finished his sentence, he ran towards Deidara and slammed both of his fists into the grounding, producing a giant wave of electricity towards the blonde. Deidara didn't have time to dodge the attack, so he desperately tried to protect himself from the blow by crossing his forearms in front of his face. Once the wave of electricity collided with Deidara, he was launched back and was blasted through a random house.

Naruto was astounded by the power of the electric wave. Sasuke then put his right hand forward towards where Deidara was. Before Sasuke could attack, he saw three large clay owls being launched into the air, and Deidara was riding on one of them. "You will pay for that you little shit!"

Two of the owls landing by Naruto and Sasuke, causing both of the young men to launch into the air. Sasuke was knocked out cold, while Naruto was struggling to stay awake. Deidara and his owl landed onto the ground. The long haired man walked slowly towards Naruto and Sasuke with a big smile of accomplishment. "Too bad I can't kill you, Naruto. The boss wants you alive." Deidara turned his head towards Naruto's friend and smiled. "But I guess I can kill your little friend here." Deidara started walking forward to the raven-haired boy.

Naruto's eyes shot wide opened, "Don't you dare touch him!" Naruto's eyes turned blood-red, and the air surrounded the three began to become humid. Deidara turned and saw Naruto getting on his to feet. Deidara smiled evilly, "Oh, this will be more fun! Come on now, Naruto, I thought you never wanted to use the power we gave you."

Naruto growled like a monster, he knew he was losing control. _'Stay in control! Don't lose… control…'_

"Naruto!" Naruto looked above and saw the old pervert coming to the rescue. "Naruto, go get your friend and run!"

"Just be careful!" Naruto said and ran towards Sasuke.

"Oh, no you don't!" Deidara threw two bowling ball size bombs toward Naruto and Sasuke. Jiraiya watched in horror as the bomb flew closer and closer to Naruto and his friend. He didn't have time to do anything.

Naruto saw the bomb get closer every second, and the only reaction he had was to cover Sasuke with his body as a shield. As the bomb exploded, Naruto and Sasuke launched into the air. Sasuke skidded onto to the hard pavement while Naruto flew and his head collided with a light pole knocking him out completely.

Jiraiya turned his head toward where Deidara was, but to find him jumping onto a clay bird and flew away. Jiraiya then turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke. "Man, by now I would have thought someone would have called the cops or something. Hold on Naruto." Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellular phone. He dialed 911, "Hurry, bring paramedics!"

Jiraiya was desperately waiting outside of Naruto and Sasuke's hospital room.

'_Not even a day, Naruto gets attacked.'_

"Jiraiya?" a women asked walking out of the room.

"How are they Shizune?"

"Naruto seem to have taken the most damage, but both will be fine." She then whispered, "Tsunade and I are going to heal their cuts and wounds, we don't want these kids to be the center of attention."

Jiraiya nodded, "Agreed, especially when school is around the corner. When will she be here?"

"She will be here soon. You may go in and see them." Jiraiya opened the door and walked inside to fin Naruto laying down on the furthest hospital bed while Sasuke was laying closer to the entrance. He walked through the center of the room when he heard footsteps outside in the hall. He turned around and saw a good old friend.

"Its been awhile, Tsunade." Jiraiya smirked, "Your boobs are as big as ever I see!" Jiraiya laughed. The blonde haired woman's eye twitched.

"Yes, it's been awhile, Jiraiya. Let me check on these kids. Shizune! Shut the door!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune silently shut the door and locked it and walked towards Sasuke. Tsunade walked towards Naruto's bed and analyzed him thoroughly. _'He looks like his father…'_ "Alright Shizune, heal Sasuke while I heal Naruto."

Jiraiya just stood in back against a corner while Tsunade and Shizune healed the young men's wound. A green-like glow, illuminating the outline of their hand. Simple hand gestures, from wound to wound, Naruto looked good as new. Sasuke began to stir and open his eyes. He looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Where am I?"

Tsunade turned around to face Sasuke while still standing by Naruto's hospital bed, " You are in a hospital. You've been attacked… well Naruto was attacked, and you happened to be there."

Sasuke then saw Naruto in bed not awake. He tried getting up, but Shizune pressured him down, "Don't worry he is fine, just sleeping." Sasuke's stiff form relaxed a bit.

"What happened? Who was the guy that attacked us?" Sasuke asked.

"We will let Naruto decide if he wants to tell you. It's a secret that we aren't allowed to share." Jiraiya stated. '

Ring.. Ring..

"…ugh."

Ring.. Ring

Sakura Haruno slowly opened her emerald eyes to see her cell phone on her bed ringing. While having her head still on her pillow, she reached out to her phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, get up now and get dressed!"

"What?…"

"Sasuke is at the hospital! We need to go check on him now! Come on Sakura!"

"Ino, what happened? What happened to Sasuke-kun!"

"Remember on the news! Apparently Sasuke was there!"

Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster. The news that her boyfriend was in the hospital because he was in the bomb attack earlier. "Okay, hurry and get here! I'm getting dressed now!" Sakura hung up and threw her phone on the bed. She ran to her closet to pick something quick to wear.

'_Sasuke-kun, please be okay… please be okay.'_ Once she was dressed she ran to grab her phone and quietly got out of her house. Sakura paced back and forth on the sidewalk waiting for Ino to get here.

'_He has to be okay… I cant believe this is happening…'_

'_**Stop worrying so much. I have a feeling he's fine. But there is something… odd.**__'_

'_How can you say that! You don't know he's fine! And what is odd!'_

'_**I don't know, but seems like there is someone here… someone similar…**__'_

Sakura then had a vision. It was a blur shadow figure of a young boy. A boy she once knew, blonde with sea blue eyes, grinning at her. Then the boy figure began to change in size. He grew taller, muscular, eyes closed. Sakura looked closer when the now grown up boy opened his eyes.

Honk honk! Her vision disappeared to see Ino's car in front of her.

Ino honked her horns, "Come on Sakura! Get in!"

Sakura staggered a moment before she got in the car. Ino then pressed on the gas towards their destination.

"So, Naruto has powers like me. What about you guys? Sasuke asked. He has been receiving info about Naruto having powers and there are a lot more people who have them.

"Yes, me, Tsunade, and Shizune have powers. I summon frog warriors, and they have-"

"Healing powers." Tsunade interrupted. "Naruto can create clones, and also have incredible speed."

"I never knew there were more of us. I always thought me, my brother, and Sakura." Sasuke said amazed.

Jiraiya's head clicked, "Sakura?"

Sasuke answered, "Yeah my girlfriend. She has super strength and some kind of sixth sense. She seems to be able to sense things others can't."

'_Naruto's two old best friends together. Great…'_

"What room is Sasuke Uchiha in?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Lets see… room 314." The nurse looked up to see the pink haired women along with her friend gone.

'_Hold on Sasuke-kun.'_

Ino and Sakura fast walked their way through the hospital hallways desperate to find Sasuke's room.

302... 304... 306... 307 308 309...

Sakura could hear her hear beat, firm and strong. She was frightened, frightened to see her Sasuke hurt. But her feeling about something being odd began to grow and grow the closer she got to the room.

314... Sakura took a deep breath and barged in the door. She saw Sasuke sitting up in bed looking at her surprised.

Sakura rushed to Sasuke's bedside and touched his cheeks with her hand, "Sasuke-kun are you alright, are you hurt?" Sakura was about to cry, but held back her tears while biting her lips.

"I'm fine." Sasuke smiled.

"Where are your bruises, cuts? Weren't you in that explosion?"

"Yes he was. But we healed them." Jiraiya said as he arrived in front of the door.

"Who are you? And how could you heal them so damn well?" Ino said surprisingly.

Tsunade walked up behind Jiraiya, "You must be Sakura. This is umm, private so lets talk." Jiraiya moved towards Naruto's bed.

"Since we are going to talk about this Tsunade, I believe he needs to be up."

Sakura was now confused. Who are these people? Who are they talking about?

"Naruto… Naruto wake up." Sakura's eyes went wide. Yellow shaggy hair, resembling the person in her vision. Her old friend is here. Sakura stared at the boy who sat up.

"Naruto…"

* * *

Well there you go new chapter :) its been awhile. Hoped you enjoyed and review please, your reviews keep me going. I'm trying to finish my new Chapter for out of control.

Thanks and see you next time!


End file.
